


Fade In-Out

by katy15307



Series: Be Here Now 1997 [7]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Noel and Liam are on a fag break when recording session emotions boil over.





	

Noel was sat smoking outside the recording studio Liam had joined him. Both stared forward, not acknowledging the other, taking in the scenery.   
There was fresh green fields and trees and all that nice shite for miles and the sun was shining bright on it all with only a few white clouds dotting the blue sky like a scene from a painting.   
There were birds chirping in the distance and cool breeze in the air.  
It was a real benefit to being forced out of London for a quiet farm in Surrey.  
They were sat in silence. They were fighting but they weren't arguing but they were and even they didn’t know it. They had no idea when they’d stopped and when they’d started. Anything from a wrong look to being in the same room reminded them and set them off.   
This was a very rare moment for Be Here Now’s recording, both of them being there at the same time. No one understood it, Noel’d insisted they go back in the studio and he wasn’t letting it go (whether it was disastrous and people were calling it crap) but he wasn’t talking to his singer but it was what it was.  
Emotions were running high, they thought it was under control, bubbling under the surface. It was the day they were tackling Don’t Go Away. Liam was really struggling, he’d already hidden his tears, the lyrics kicking up things to dwell on he didn’t want to deal with.  
Liam turned to Noel and Noel tuned to see what he was looking at with a trademark scowl. Liam exhaled, directing smoke into Noel’s face. He hadn’t done it intentionally but he couldn’t say he didn’t know what he was doing.  
“Do that again and I’ll…” He couldn’t be bothered to finish the threat, what could he say, hit him? Get into a scrap? Walk away? Fight or flight, he couldn’t be arsed with either. He just wanted to enjoy his fag.  
“What? What you gonna do?” Liam goaded.  
He knew it was just talk, all Noel would do was get pissed off and walk away but he couldn’t help pushing his buttons.  
“Do it again and you'll see.” Noel answered, his tone showing his short fuse.   
Liam took a deep inhale on his cigarette and blew the smoke in his face again, very much on purpose this time, grinning, satisfied with himself.  
Noel threw down his cigarette and stamped it out aggressively before launching himself at his brother.  
Liam attempted to duck thinking they were going to butt heads. Noel grabbed his jaw, digging his nails in as he kissed his brother until Liam pushed him away. He grabbed Noel’s hand so he couldn’t go anywhere.  
“You’re a mind fuck, you are!” Liam told him loudly.  
“So are you.” Noel answered to that just as loud.  
“Turns you on, does it?” Liam suggested aggressively, sending smoke into his brother’s face a third time before.  
“Fuck off! I hate you.” Noel responded but he made no effort to get away.  
“No, ya don’t, you love me and I love you and you hate that.” Liam said as he always did knowing it wound Noel right up.  
“No, I just hate you, there’s no love about it.” Noel insisted, going over the same old path.  
“Then why can’t ya resist me?” He dropped his cigarette too, making quick work of extinguishing it. “Why d’we keep coming back to this?”   
There were no words for it so he let actions speak, locking lips with his brother again. They were addicts for each other. There was no push away this time. Their fingers interlocked, Liam was no longer holding Noel in place. They kissed until they had to part for breath.  
“You FUCKIN’ love me, why don’t you admit it?” Liam was the first to speak. “Cunt.”  
“I don’t. Knobhead.”  
They started to squabble Wibbling Rivalry style, both keen to get their insults in and their voice heard, letting arguments spring from their mouths unfiltered.  
“What you here for then?”  
“For MY band.”  
“Was mine first!”  
“Now it’s all mine.”  
“You’ve got fuckin’ nothing without me.”  
Noel scoffed. “You’re just as expendable as any of them lot.”  
“Yeah, fuckin’ right, who’s gonna sing? No one actually likes your acoustic crap, they want MY rock n roll. I’m irreplaceable, me.” Liam boasted.  
Noel wanted to scream he was the one forcing the acoustics over and over again, he’d never wanted to do them but the fucking lead singer keeps walking off cos his throat hurt or he was too off his head to string the lyrics together or he just didn’t fancy it anymore.  
Instead he pointed towards path that lead to the gate in the distant and onto the road. “Go and we’ll fuckin’ see.”  
“NO! I’m fuckin’ staying right here until Oasis ends with one of us ripping the other’s fuckin’ throat out.” He pointed to the spot on the ground. “Until then, y’can kick me out, I’m goin’ nowhere!”  
“Then stop being a dickhead.”  
“You stop being you and I’ll stop being me. See how that fuckin’ goes.”   
“I’ll be you and you’ll be me instead.”   
“Then you’ll be jealous of your fuckin’ self!” Liam accused before pulling Noel in for another deep, passionate kiss.  
“I fuckin’ hate you!” Noel growled as he put his head in Liam’s chest. “So fuckin’ angry!”  
Liam wrapped his long arms tightly around Noel, both of them exhausted by the energy they’d put into their disagreement. “So am I.”  
Guigsy walked out the door, seeing them. Nothing phased him anymore, he’d just heard them screaming at each other, now they were held in an embrace and that was completely normal.  
Noel pulled himself out of Liam’s arms and went back inside. He’d had his fag break, not the peaceful one he’d expected when he’d walked out the door but now there was work to do.   
He sat with Liam, lighting up for his own fag break and started talking cricket to fill the silence.   
It was his mastermind subject, that or Doctor Who, it hadn’t been on telly for about a decade but it was like he’d watched it only an hour ago when he got talking. The cricket though, it was all just runs, sixes and outs to Liam, he tried to follow what he was saying, nodding and that.  
Liam had no idea how Guigsy knew the latest cricket scores and all that when they were only preoccupied with his other favourite things drugs, Man City, birds and last of all the music.  
Guigs’ had always been the quiet one but he’d been different since the nervous exhaustion, whenever there was chaos he just shut down these days.  
“We’re alright, y’know?” Liam tried to reassure him.  
Guigs’ nodded. “Same old.”


End file.
